


GO!

by rekabel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, inspired by music video, kind of, the dreamies get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: *Inspired by the GO! teasers and MV*Maybe inviting his younger friends to a college party wasn’t the smartest idea Mark could’ve had. Maybe it was the best night they’ve ever had





	GO!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been contemplating posting this for a while. It always feels sticky dealing with the dreamies because while there is no explicit sex or even the implication, I still feel like maybe it's too much? Anyway it's done now, hope you enjoy, if not, well, I can always delete it.
> 
> I promise if you give me like 2 weeks I'll have a nicer, G rated NCT Dream fic published lol
> 
> Unbeta'd mistakes may be present!

 

            Mark was beyond excited when Taeyong invited him to his first college party as a high schooler. He was even more excited two days later when Taeyong told him to bring his other high school friends too, in hope to make the biggest party of the year. The party was held in an abandoned apartment building somewhere at the edge of town. Mark came with six friends in tow, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Haechan, Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. He was almost shocked when Taeyong encouraged him to invite Jisung and Chenle, as the two boys were barely in high school, but Taeyong insisted on getting everyone he knew there.

            Walking into the party was like a system shock. The room was absolutely crowded. Music was playing so loud mark could barely hear his own thoughts. There was smoke floating around the room from fog machines and various other things flowing from people’s mouths. The room was dark save a few multicoloured lights flashing in every direction. The room was hot, Mark could already feel sweat beading on his forehead before he left the entry way. Taeyong greeted them when they moved further in, and passed them all a bottle with glowing green liquid in it. When Jaemin had asked him what it was, Taeyong only winked and assured them to trust him on it. Jeno was the first one to give in, as he shrugged and downed a mouthful of the glowing juice. The other boys watched intently, and were convinced when Jeno didn’t pull a face of disgust afterwards, he only let out a sound of disbelieve and quickly took another swing. The boys all exchanged quick glances and soon opened their own bottles. The liquid was sweet and fruity. It was dangerously good. Mark knew the drink had to have massive amounts of alcohol it, but it went down so smoothly and sweetly it was like you were really drinking juice.

            Pushing forward through the crowd was difficult. The heat made it hard for mark to breathe, mixed with the heavy smoked and retched smells from smoke that was not liquid nitrogen made him feel dizzy. He kept drinking the glow in the dark juice from Taeyong though, even if he knew he’d regret it later.

            And it hit him sooner than he expected. He was somewhere in the middle of the room, dancing along with the crowd to music so intense the bass line was vibrating every bone in his body and reverberating through his skull. He saw Renjun in front of him at some point, his dazed, drunken and probably high from all the second hand smoke, state caused him to lose track of time. Renjun certainly looked like he was in no better state than Mark, dancing along to the music with languid movements, head tilted back and a smile on his face. Mark was in awe, staring at him. The dark purple and blue lights bouncing off his face made the Chinese boy look ethereal. Mark reached forward and took Renjun by the hips, dragging him closer. Renjun responded immediately, albeit clumsy by laughing airily and looping his arms around Mark’s neck. Renjun’s eyes fell shut as he moved to the music. He was close enough to Mark that he could feel Renjun’s movements against his body. Mark was still staring at him, and had he been sober, it might have embarrassed him, but instead he felt it unbearable to take his eyes off Renjun. Eventually his mind drifted elsewhere, and he moved against Renjun to a beat that didn’t quite match the music.

            There was a blank

            Mark could see Haechan in front of him. He began to wonder if he imagined Renjun with him. Haechan easily fell into Mark, letting the older boy’s hands guide his hips. Dancing with Haechan wasn’t like dancing with Renjun. Haechan didn’t allow space between them like Renjun did. Haechan didn’t have the same look of bliss on his face that Renjun had. Haechan’s eyes were sharp, his face dark under the lights. His body was flush with Mark; one of his hands was tangled deep in Mark’s hair while the other was pressed against his chest. While Renjun had felt delicate under his touch, Haechan was strong. The laziness and fluidity wasn’t there, instead Haechan was sensual and determined.

            There was a blank

            Mark was sitting on a couch he didn’t remember seeing when he walked in. It was pushed a few feet away from the wall, the back of the couch facing the party. Even still the lights blared in his eyes and the music pounded in his ears and the smoke filled his lungs. On his right side was Renjun, tucked under his arm, pressed against his side. Tucked under his left arm was Haechan, who bumped his nose against Mark’s cheek and whose breath brushed along Mark’s jaw. He didn’t know how he ended up here, with two of the most beautiful boys pressed against him, hands trailing down his chest, but he was in absolute bliss. He looked over when Renjun started laughing out of nowhere and buried his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. He couldn’t remember ever seeing him so carefree before. His thought was cut short when he felt fingers under his jaw, turning his head away from Renjun. The turn of his head was met with Haechan pressing his lips against Mark’s suddenly. If Mark thought he was dazed before now, he was wrong. His mind felt like TV static as he licked into Haechan’s mouth. After a while when he thought he was going to pass out, there were fingers against his face again, pulling him in a different direction. His mouth was flooded with a new taste as Renjun’s lips took over from Haechan. His body was buzzing; he was so beyond drunk or high or whatever he was to even care about what he was doing. Both boys were almost completely on Mark’s lap when Renjun started kissing him deeper and Haechan began to bite at Mark’s ear. He lost all train of thought until Renjun moved his lips away. Mark kept his eyes closed while he tried to figure out what was happening. When he opened his eyes he felt his body light on fire as he watched Renjun and Haechan kissing each other with a lazy intensity. Mark leaned forward to wrap his arms further around the boys and roughly sat back into the couch pulling both boys with him in an attempt to get their attention back on him. The satisfaction was unbearable when Renjun giggled again and pressed open mouthed kisses along Mark’s jaw, and Haechan presses feather light kisses against Mark’s temple and cheekbone.

            There was a blank

           

* * *

            Walking into a college party with Na Jaemin gave Lee Jeno a sense of power he truly missed. He had been without his partner in crime for too long after Jaemin’s back problems got the better of him. Jeno and Jaemin weren’t seniors like Mark, so getting invited to a party like this was a milestone in their high school careers. Lee Taeyong, a freshman college student Mark knew greeted them at the door when they walked in. The first thing Jeno felt was the heat radiating from the rather large room. He leaned over to his best friend

            “You’re going to die wearing that jacket Nana” he whispered.

            Jaemin smiled mischievously back at him. The group of high school pestered each other for weeks trying to find the perfect thing to wear to such an important occasion. Jaemin, too much of the other boys protest actually, had decided on all white, white baggy  Adidas pants, white graphic tee, and an oversized white windbreaker. The only colour he wore was a bright neon pink belt around his waist. He looked almost too good, so when Taeyong handed Jeno an off-putting glowing liquid, Jeno quickly took the opportunity to distract his mind by drinking it. He was expecting a concoction made by college kids to taste overwhelming like rubbing alcohol, but this, this was spectacular. Jeno let out a quick noise of amazement before taking another sip. This seemed to convince the other boys that it was safe as they all took swings of their own bottles. After that they all dispersed quickly into the crowd.

            He followed behind Jaemin as they moved into the crowd. Once a girl cut between them, stopping Jeno in his tracks. Jaemin didn’t notice and continued walking. Jeno had to lurch forward and grab the collar of his jacket to keep him from running out of his sight. The last thing he needed was to lose track of Jaemin and hear later of all the trouble he got himself into. They promised to keep an eye on each other tonight, and do whatever it takes to stop the other from completely embarrassing themselves in front of a room on older people. Once they found a place on the dance floor that was clear enough for them to stand apart from each other and not get constantly bumped into, the boys knocked their bottles together and drank down its contents while the music moved through their feet.

           There was a blank

           Jeno knew he was royally fucked when the room started to spin and the music sounded muffled despite being very near the DJ booth. Jaemin looked just as wasted beside him, with his jacket now completely off his shoulders and  only still half on because the fabric of the sleeves were caught in the crooks of his elbows. He could see Jaemin’s mouth moving as he jumped up and down to the music and by the tension in his neck Jeno could only assume he was shouting the words to the music. Jaemin stopped hopping up and down suddenly and began swaying to the music. Like himself, Jaemin had a passion for dancing, and the way he moved his hips made Jeno’s breath get stuck in his throat. It was the alcohol he knew, that caused him to move behind Jaemin and roughly pull himself against his back. Jaemin never stopped the hypnotizing movements of his hips even when he felt Jeno lean his forehead against the back of his head, and felt his hot breath against his ear and down his neck. Instead he let his head fall back onto Jeno’s shoulder and reached behind to tangle his fingers in his hair. Jaemin still never flinched when Jeno moved his hands down from the younger boy’s waist and trailed them down and back up his thighs.

            There was a blank

            They were away from the crowd now, some back corner or the room. Jeno sat on the floor with his back against the wall, Jaemin was sat between his legs. Jaemin had one elbow perched on his knee and was resting one side of his head on his hand. Jeno felt an odd feeling when he looked down at the exposed strip of neck under his nose from Jaemin’s tilted head. He leaned forward and kissed along Jaemin’s neck. One of his hands reached down to rest against Jaemin’s thigh. He knew Jaemin was making small noises when Jeno moved to biting certain parts of his neck, not because he could hear them, but because he could feel the vibrations of his throat against his lips. His grip on Jaemin’s thigh tightened and he got bolder, biting, licking, and sucking at Jaemin’s neck

            There was a blank

           

* * *

            Chenle and Jisung were like super humans amongst their classmates after word of their party invitation got out. Of course, they “leaked” the information themselves with the hopes that it would make people jealous of them. They were already quite popular with the underclassmen of their high school for going to senior parties with Mark, and heck, just being seen laughing and joking with Jaemin and Jeno in the hallways was enough to get people talking about them. The two youngest were ecstatic when Taeyong gave them alcohol. It wasn’t their first crack at the can, but having someone as cool and older as Taeyong was, was liberating. They were eager after seeing Jeno’s reaction to the drink that looked oddly radioactive to get a taste of their own.

            Unlike the other boys who downed three and four bottles, it didn’t take more than the initial bottle to get Chenle and Jisung off the wall drunk. Jisung was regarded as an incredible dancer by anyone who knew him, so when the dancing crowd formed a circle surrounding the middle of the dance floor, he knew it was his time. Hurriedly he shoved his mostly empty bottle into Chenle’s chest and ran out into the empty space to dance. Jisung was abnormally tall for his age, and with the help of the older boys, he was dressed in a way that made him look older than the little sixteen year old high school freshman he was.  The song playing over the speakers was EDM, the perfect genre. Jisung started sharply and precisely popping to the beat of the music, earning loud cheers and claps and shouts from the crowd around him. After a while an older guy with more ear piercings than Jisung could count in his tipsy state joined him in the circle. Now, it was a battle. Jisung gave the guy everything he had, popping, whacking, even the small amounts of b-boying he picked up from Jeno. The older guy was amazing and way more experienced then Jisung however. Nevertheless, the guy pulled Jisung into a tight hug and ruffled his hair after showering him in praises about how good he was.

            Smiling ear to ear to ran back to Chenle who was just as excited as Jisung. Chenle assured him that almost everyone had their phones out to record it and that everyone was definitely going to see the video of Jisung dancing before school on Monday.

           

* * *

            Mark stirred awake. His head pounded and his vision was already spinning before he even opened his eyes. His ears were ringing, his limbs felt heavy, and one of his arms was nothing but pins and needles. The stiffness in his body was unbearable, but when he went to stretch out, his body wouldn’t move. He opened his eyes and was met with a mess of dark brown hair in his face. Lying asleep, curled into his side was Renjun. On his other side, was Haechan, lying with his back facing Mark on the arm that he currently had no feeling in. he definitely can’t remember everything from last night, but was he does remember, confirmed by his precarious position currently, makes him gulp and his face heat up drastically.

            Jeno stirred awake. He was on a couch somewhere in the room, curled behind Jaemin. Jeno feels a surge of pride knowing that even as trashed as he was, he managed to get Jaemin somewhere soft and arguably comfortable to crash on knowing his injury. His nose is buried in Jaemin’s hair, and Jaemin isn’t wearing his jacket anymore, but the most distracting thing is the column of bright red hickeys strewn across Jaemin’s neck. If Jeno was looking for any confirmation that last night did indeed happen, that would definitely be it. Jaemin stirs beside him before he can get up, and Jeno’s heart lights up so much that he presses yet another kiss on Jaemin’s neck before whispering a quite good morning to his “best friend.” Jaemin laughs lightly and reaches over his shoulder to lay his hand against Jeno’s cheek before croaking out a morning’s greeting of his own.

            Jisung stirred awake. He’s sitting slumped against a wall with Chenle’s head in his lap. He groans and rubs his neck once the muscles start screaming at him for falling asleep sitting. His phone vibrates in his back pocket. When he checks his phone, his home screen is littered with various notifications from throughout the night. It turns out the video of him and the older boy having a dance battle ended up online merely seconds after it happened and he was getting endless mentions and comments and texts about it from classmates, friends and even upperclassmen. Overcome with joy he shakes Chenle awake and shows him his phone. Whatever tiredness that Chenle felt is immediately wiped away as both boys start yelling and cheering about it.

The older boys groan loudly at the noise


End file.
